Survey
by AnimaImagine
Summary: Bilbo is annoyed that Mr. Oakenshield keeps staring at him since he been in his class. 5 months later, Mr. Oakenshield gives him a survey to do. Wait..is this? Thilbo Bagginshield. AU


**Inspired by an Attack on Titan fanfic! Awesome anime by the way :D**

**Thilbo Bagginshield.**

**Warning: Swearing Bilbo and Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit**

* * *

**Survey**

'He's looking at me again! Why,' Bilbo thought with a glare.

Bilbo Baggins was currently in his History class with the most stubborn but popular teacher in the school. Thorin Oakenshield. When he showed his friend Bofur his schedule for the year he got a warning.

_"Better be careful with Mr. Oakenshield. People say he's an awesome teacher but deep down, he is the most stubborn and demanding teacher also mean. I have proof because well we are distant relatives," Bofur told him._

As he went to the History Class that day Mr. Oakenshield kept giving him an eye that gave Bilbo the creeps. 5 months later, he is still doing it! It annoyed Bilbo to the core.

'He is mean,' Bilbo frowned.

_Ring!_

"Okay! Class dismissed. Bilbo Baggins stay after class," Thorin said still looking at Bilbo.

Bilbo pouted and sat still in his sat as other classmates ran out of the classroom. Thorin walked to the door and closed it. Bilbo thought he heard a soft click too.

Thorin stepped over to stand in front of Bilbo's desk, Bilbo looked back at him.

"Here. Do this and you may leave class," Thorin smacked down a piece of paper in front of Bilbo.

Bilbo looked at the paper. "Why the hell do I have to do a damn survey?!"

"Don't talk like that to a teacher Mr. Baggins. Just do it. You have 5 minutes," Thorin said, moving to sit in his desk chair.

Bilbo grumbled and looked at the first question.

_Q1: How do you feel about the dark? Circle: Okay or Not_

Bilbo's eyebrows twitched. "What kind of question is this?" He circled okay though.

After some questions about lights, room temperatures and locked doors he made it to question 10.

_Q10: Are you a virgin? Circle: Yes or No_

Bilbo blushed and looked at Thorin, who lifted his eyebrow. "Why the hell does this question ask me about virginity Mr. Oakenshield?"

Thorin shrugged. "Just do it."

Embarrassed, he circled yes.

_Q11: Do you like men or women? Circle: Men or Women_

"Gah!" Bilbo circled men.

_Q12: Do you like older people? Circle: Yes or No_

Bilbo sighed. This was like his guilty pleasure, but it just turned him on so much. He circled yes.

_Q13: Do you like people who has a teaching job? Circle: Yes or No_

Bilbo blushed. 'Wait, is this...' He shook his head and circled yes.

_Q13: Do you swear and/or scream during sex? Circle: Yes or No_

'How am I supposed to know that? Oh well, I do swear a lot and yell at Bofur sometimes. I guess,' Bilbo circled yes.

_Q14: Do you like to do things in kinky places? Circle: Yes or No_

'Once again, how the hell am I supposed to know that!" Bilbo thought about this question for a long time.

"1 minute left Mr. Baggins."

Bilbo grumbled and circled yes and no.

_Q15: Do you like Mr. Thorin Oakenshield? Circle: Yes or No_

Bilbo gasped. 'I knew that it was that kind of survey! So, Mr. Oakenshield likes me...is that why he always looking at me?'

He slowly circled yes.

"Times up! Bring it here Mr. Baggins," Thorin said.

Bilbo hesitantly walked over to Thorin's desk, placing the paper in Thorin's hands. Thorin looked over the survey and nodded and grinned when he saw the last question. Thorin cleared his throat and stood up.

"So, Mr. Baggins I bet you found out why I gave you this survey." Bilbo nodded. "Bilbo, w-when you walked into my classroom I felt some kind of connection between us. I watched you Bilbo, for five months. I wanted to know if you were okay with this and I see you are. I love you Bilbo Baggins," Thorin said and gently pressed his lips against the student's.

Bilbo moaned in the kiss and pulled at Thorin's long hair. He felt so warm in Thorin's arms. It didn't feel wrong at all.

"We don't have any time for any foreplay so let's hurry up," Thorin pulled away and walked behind Bilbo. He pressed Bilbo down against his desk, the students butt sticking out.

"Fuck," Bilbo yelled as Thorin pulled down his pants. "You're going to fast but for some reason I like it Mr. Oakenshield!"

"Call me Thorin," Thorin licked his fingers and gently pressed one against Bilbo's entrance. He pumped his finger in and out causing him to receive moans from Bilbo.

Thorin nipped at Bilbo's shoulder and pressed in another finger. Slippery noises, moans and gasps filled the classroom.

Thorin pulled his pants down, along with his underwear, and he dragged his cock down against Bilbo's crack.

"F-Fuck...Thorin,please! I want it!"

"Oh really? Okay then," Thorin slipped his member inside hard and fast in Bilbo warm moved together, Bilbo smacking the table with his body, Thorin pushing Bilbo forward.

Thorin thrusts turned sloppy, he was getting close as well for Bilbo. They moved together a few more times, then finally releasing their loads at the same time. Thorin got away from Bilbo, who slid down the floor, breathing heavily.

"Next time, we bring a blanket," Thorin gasped out.

"Oh god yes."

* * *

**The End**

**Like? Hate? Review?**


End file.
